Vinyl chloride and vinylidene chloride polymers are known to be self-extinguishing and relatively more flame retardant than other polymers such as polyethylene, polypropylene and the like. However, a substantial amount of smoke may be produced upon exposure of vinyl chloride and vinylidene chloride polymers to a flame. Convention flame retardants such as antimony oxide do not aid in smoke reduction.
The following art is related to the present invention. Salts or oxides of nickel or aluminum are effective in amounts up to several percent as condensing agents for polyvinyl halides (U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,997). Prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,106 teaches use of aluminum metal in polyvinyl chloride compositions. Smoke- and flame-retardant compositions are known which contain dawsonite (U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,420 and Ger. Pat. No. 2,363,311). Aluminum oxides can be used together with other materials in a flame-proofing composition (U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,920). The fact that an additive is a flame retardant does not necessarily mean that it will have good smoke retardant properties, as is well known to those skilled in the art. New smoke retardant vinyl chloride and vinylidene chloride polymer compositions are desired.